


The Treaty ¤[RECONSTRUCTING]¤

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is a panther, Black Jewel Trilogy AU, Coco is awesome & cute, Coco is fucking magical, Coco is my hero, Coco talking too, Don't kill me ... yet, GOT7 as hybrids but not really hybrids, I had originally tagged Mark as a white tiger but he's actually more so much more, I just love Coco! #SorryNotsorry, Jackson is a wolf, Jaebutt is a wolf, Jinyoung is a succubus, M/M, Magic, Mark is kinda feminized so he'll be a "Queen", Mystical Creatures, Oh and there are unicorns, Oh yeah JYP is a kindly old man but also the High Lord of Hell, Smut, Talking Mystical Creatures, Too fun, Witchcraft, Youngjae is a wolf, Yugyeom is a panther, cuz unicorns are awesome, don't ask me how their relationships work when they're different species, hard to explain but read it cuz my mind is kinda twisted, it'll make sense I promise, just read it, okay I'm gonna stahp, tagging is kinda fun, uhm matriarchal society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: The Landen world is worried that the Blood will use their magic for dark purposes , so the High Lord of Hell steps forward and makes a Treaty with them . GOT7 is created to protect the Treaty , but he doesn't realize that Witch is in the midst of the group . What will happen when they find their Dreams Made Flesh in their group ? What happens when relationship are formed ? Will they be able to protect the Landen world ? Will Jinyoung be able to succeed JYP ?Or where the author doesn't even know which it contains more of the plot or the porn ... let shim know what you think it contains more of .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> White  
> Yellow  
> Tiger eye  
> Rose  
> Summer sky  
> Purple dusk  
> Opal*  
> Green  
> Sapphire  
> Red  
> Gray  
> Ebon-Gray  
> Black
> 
> Everyone is born with a Birth Right stone that appears at on the alter . When making the Offering to the Darkness, after being taught how to control their Craft , the Birth Right stone is kept , but another stone appears at the alter the Offering ceremony is held at . The stone darkens once or twice up the jewel ranks. So if one possesses Red, after the Offering, one would have either the Ebon-Gray or Black. Only two stones are rare and almost never given : Ebony and Twilight . 
> 
> Hell is where everyone ends up (of course) , but in this AU it's where the vessel (body) and soul end up . When one fulfills their dreams or last wishes , the High Lord of Hell is the only one who has the power to let the Darkness accept their soul . The Darkness is where the soul goes . The vessel disappears , becomes non-existent . 
> 
> Realms : 
> 
> Light : The Landen and Blood races reside here .  
> Shadow : The Landen , Blood and mystical races reside here .  
> Dark : The Blood who await to accept the Darkness reside here . 
> 
> Blood Heirarchy :
> 
> Males : 
> 
> Landen : non-Blood of any race . No magic .  
> Blood male : a general term for all males that are Blood; even if they don't wear jewels  
> Warlord : A jeweled male equal to a witch  
> Prince : a jeweled male equal to a Priestess or Healer  
> Warlord Prince : a dangerous, extremely aggressive jeweled Blood male; slightly lower than a Queen 
> 
>  
> 
> Females : 
> 
> Landen : non-Blood of any race; no magic  
> Blood : general term for all females of Blood race; even if they don't wear the Jewels  
> witch : a Blood female who wears the jewels; general term for all Jeweled-females  
> Healer : a witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses; equal to a Prince and Priestess  
> Priestess : a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries , and Dark Alters; they witness marriages and perform offerings; equal to a Healer and Prince  
> Black Widow : a witch that heals the mind or Self ; weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions ; trained in illusions and potions ; a rare gift to possess ; they have the ability to retract their nails that are filled with venom  
> Queen : a witch who rules the Blood ; she is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center ; as such , she is the focal point of their society .
> 
> Hierarchy of Queens :
> 
> District Queens > Territory Queens > Queen of Ebon Askavi (The Dark Throne that only Witch sits on)

The meeting with the Counsel of Elders a year ago only confirmed what Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince Park Jinyoung, CEO of JYP Entertainment and High Lord of the Hell, was afraid of, and he does not get afraid easily. All 12 hands had risen from the table or the laps of its owner, leaving the High Lord to agree that it was time for the laden to know about the Blood world. It was time to come out hiding, 5,000 years after Jaenelle had ascended to Ebony, wiped out her Jewels to cleanse the Blood of all evil, and was given the Twilight's Dawn by Lorn.

That day, twelve Blood Elders from their perspective realms agreed, unopposed too, that a treaty must be made with the laden. With their hands intertwined, those who haven't made the Offering to the Darkness can come out and do so, and learn Craft, learn the ways of the Blood.

The Light, Shadow, and Dark realm have always been on the brink of war, but all three factions have always had one fear they shared: the end of the Blood race. Although the Blood have been around for millenniums, their world has been quietly tucked away, hidden from the Laden World, those who had no Craft. With the Blood only answering to their district queens, and minor disputes were settled by himself and the Council of Witch or the lower courts, depending on the severity of the crime.

Ebon Askavi has sat vacant since Jaenelle accepted the darkness, along with her First Circle. No one has descended beyond the black like her. Kyoko, Lorn's only daughter, has yet to bestow a jewel darker than Red as a birthright jewel, hence no one is "fit" to ascend the throne of Witch. There were witches and Black-widows, and even Black-widow Weavers, but none has more knowledge than the High Lord of Hell. Park Jinyoung has dreamt of the day he meets someone worthy to call his Queen, but for now he dreams of putting this issue aside.

As he sits at his desk, head resting on stapled fingers, he releases a thread to the Darkness. _Are we ready to come out of hiding? Will we be accepted, or hunted down like animals?_  As a sigh escapes his sultry lips, a memory strikes him.

He shivers at the memory of his late, beloved wife, Penelope, laying on the cold forest floor, her eyes pleading with him to run and not look back; to leave her behind and save their infant son and namesake, Jinyoung. As much as he hated and feared humans, the leader in him knew that the future of the Blood relied on how he lead the new generation of Blood; it relied on how his son, who was from the Shadow realm, would take the news.

Lifting his hand, he channels just enough power to summon his namesake. Moments later, a soft knock sounded from the wooden door of his study.

"Come ---..," he began, but was cut off by the cold that crept on the wall. There was rage and there was cold rage. A Warlord Prince in cold rage rode the killing edge and most of the time a few exchange of words could be enough to tip him over the edge, but a Black-widow, Warlord Prince like his namesake in cold rage only needs two or three words. The surge of power pulsing from his son, who was stalking straight to his desk, indicated that he wasn't close to the killing edge. His footsteps were light, but the thud was almost-threatening, indicating that he should thread softly or his study will become a battleground.

Jinyoung as always was dressed as if he's on his way to a funeral. His black hair was slicked back and held in place. His shapely brows seemed to be diving towards his broad nose bridge creating a beautiful crease between them. His slanted, dark brown eyes were completely darkened, and glasses over that they look almost like black onyxes. His strong jaw was held high. His full lips kissable.

In a black suit jacket and pants that his outlined his broad shoulder, plump ass, and muscular thighs. His perfect alabaster complexion drawing out his dark facial features. His white dress shirt clung to his chest making one want to pop the buttons off. Jinyoung is dripping with so much sex appeal that even the High Lord himself feels a twitch in his dress pants. He's definitely his mother's son. He is frighteningly beautiful.

Jaebum, on the other hand, was a hot mess. His hair was mussed and strands were matted to his forehead. The High Lord noticed that in his haste to catch up with his namesake, poor Jaebum messed up a few buttons and buttonholes. The last button of his dress shirt that appears just above his waistband was trapped in a buttonhole it didn't belong in, making the forgotten buttonhole pop forward in an arch. It was quite obvious who between the two had topped, but he was not surprised either. His lips quirked up in amusement.

His son was not called "Sadi the Succubus" for nothing. His performance in bed was nothing short of being described as sadistic, like someone Jinyoung only faintly remembered. Witch's one and only Consort, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, and his great-grandfather, the lover. Surprisingly, those who have experienced Jinyoung, were intrigued by his methods, but never came back for more, and those who haven't where either quietly curious or scared of the man himself.

He was snapped out of his wandering thoughts and back to reality, when his son slammed a cold palm on his desk. Lifting an eyebrow and then his head, JYP looks up at his son, threateningly. Jinyoung may be a Black jeweled Warlord Prince, but he was no match for his father, the High Lord of Hell, a Guardian Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince, who was also a Black-Widow.

"Is it true, abeoji?" The question was spoken calmly, seductively, but the anger and fear behind it palpable. He knew his son well enough to know that Jinyoung was at war with himself as well. The knowledge of his mother's death had cut him deeply, but the morals that were instilled in him since childhood barred him from taking drastic action.

"Yes." There was no hiding it at this point. The Luthvius was set to be released at the end of the month after spending half year at a Laden publishing house. The history of the Blood was written in the Luthvius and will be open to the public for all to learn more about their hidden world. A book that has been kept in the Keep in Ebon Askavi since Lorn flew the sky's with Draca, and Kyoko was just a twinkle in his eyes.

"And you agreed to this? Why? Are you sure? What of Kyoko? What does she think? What if another witch hunt happens?"

"I didn't exactly agree to it, but after some thought, yes, I'm sure this is the right move. Kyoko introduced the idea," the High Lord conceded, softly, hoping his son would pick up on the reassurance he had forced into his words. "After the incident in Terreille using his mind reading abilities to gain military intelligence in the Laden War, we can no longer stand behind the curtains. Those that have not made the Offering to the Darkness must come out."

"You didn't answer the last question," the curtness in his voice, indicates the importance of the High Lord's answer.

After an quiet moment in which the High Lord assessed his son, he begins, "If a witch hunt does occurs, the Counsel, myself and Mother Darkness will deal with it. Do not concern yourself with matters of diplomacy."

"I won't stand on the sidelines for the next century watching you shoulder the Blood World. Please, find a successor. This is too much for you," the pleading in his melodic, seductive voice, tugged at the High Lord's heartstrings.

Yes, the last century has definitely worn him out. The Blood world has proven to be much more difficult to keep hidden. The promise he made to await the next Witch almost a faint memory like the first Sadi to whom he made the promise to.

"If I promise to pass the mantle, can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Do everything within your power to make this Treaty a successful one. Help interlace the Blood world with the Laden world."


	2. The Ending That Became a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP meets Jackson Wang . What do you think will happen when two dangerous Warlord Princes come across another Warlord Prince that may be just as dangerous ? Will they become fast friend ?

Jaebum's eyes flutter open as a finger lazily drew circles around his left nipple, then traveled down his side agonizingly slow. The finger stops just above his left nipple, moves downwards, and flicks the nipple in it's path. The sensation makes Jaebum groan loudly, his wolf awakening. The finger continues downward, undaunted by the groan, setting a wildfire down his side. His morning wood hardens in anticipation, almost painfully, but Jaebum relishes the feeling. He lets the fire consume him. His psychic senses have long picked up that it was his mate, Jinyoung.

Jinyoung extend his fingers, spanning across his mates lower left abdomen and caresses him just above his hipbone, sending delicious shivers up the other's spine. They've been together for two centuries now, so he knew just what could make Jaebum get off without penetration. Although JB was recognized as his mate outside the bedroom, Jinyoung has yet to penetrate his "lover." They've come to an understanding that when the time was right the pent up sexual frustration between the two would've been worth the two century long wait.

That didn't stop them though from helping one another find relief though. He loved seeing his mate unravel beneath him. The wanton moans and groans that escape his soft lips... the way his sweating forehead creased in sexual frustration... the way he begged Jinyoung...

"Jinyoung-ah... j-je-jeba... ah..." Jaebum's last words stumbled out in a wild moan. His face scrunches up, his trembling lower lip disappearing between his perfect white teeth. "Please, help me..." His thighs part further as he turns unto his back to look Jinyoung in the eyes, pleadingly.

But Sadi had other plans in mind. He leans down and covers Jaebum's mouth with his as he sends psychic tendrils that stroke the outer walls of JB's mental core. Jaebum's mental doors slam open for Jinyoung, almost too willingly. The wolf in him nuzzles against the tendrils, welcoming the psychic petting the tendrils give him before leading his lover further in. Anticipation mounts in Jaebum as they begin the mating dance, his wolf dancing around the tendrils.

All the while, Sadi watched his mate through eyes filled with what can only be described as hunger. When he was sure Jaebum was halfway delirious from the stimulation, he closes his eyes and leans in again, just enough to let his lips hover over Jaebum's open mouth, he sucks slowly, drawing some of Jaebum's life force. The taste is sweet, head-rushingly sensuous, and he leans in further, kissing his lover tenderly.

Although halfway delirious from the mental and physical stimulation, Jaebum is all too aware of Jinyoung feeding off of him, but he doesn't care because his wolf and his jewels restored the vessel as long his mate did not drain his vessel. His trust in Jinyoung superseded all. He would give up his wolf, his sanity for his lover. With this in mind, Jaebum opens the last of his psychic doors, leaving his Self, wolf and vessel combined, open to his lover. _Take all of me_ , the psychic thread sent directly to Jinyoung's succubus mind.

Jinyoung halts all physical movement, when the psychic thread brushes the outer walls of his Self. He shifts his gaze up to meet Jaebum's only to find that his lover is no longer in a half-delirious state. Jaebum is struggling to hold on to reality, buecause Jinyoung's psychic Self is still dancing with his wolf. He groans at the possessive growl the wolf makes, and wraps his fingers around Jaebum's length. He bends himself in half, and soon his tongue makes contact with the tip, lapping up the bead of moisture that leaks out. More, is all he can think, and picks up the tempo of the dance, more wild and unrestrained. He takes just head in and pops off, the lewd sound bounces of the walls, the sound only making the wolf harden even more.

With each dip of his head, Jinyoung takes more of his member in, until Jaebum can no longer stand the teasing. When Jinyoung dips his head to take the full length in, he reaches for his mate's waist, lifting and turning him in one swift movement. His member is aimed right for his mouth. The movement causes Jaebum's length to hit the back of Jinyoung's throat, but the other doesn't even gag, and just swallows around it. Jaebum can only curse before his mouth envelopes his lover's length.

Jinyoung hips bucks into his lover's face, and Jaebum encourages him by massaging in circles above his hip bones. The sensation is almost too much for Jinyoung and he pops off again with a moan, a trail of saliva follows his lips. He gathers it around his index finger and traces around JB's entrance, never penetrating. He takes JB's length back in his mouth, and as his finger brushes JB's perineum, he would swallow around the cock head. The sensation warranted too much.

Jaebum was at the brink of release when Jinyoung pops off once again and halts the mating dancing. Pulling away, a confused Jaebum looks down, searching for Jinyoung's face. What he finds rises the fine hair on the nape of his neck, hot rage quickly filling the room, but it doesn't alarm Jaebum. The Sadist in all his beautiful cold glory is sitting on his heels between his spread legs, and Jaebum can do nothing but hair at the beauty of him. His eyes are as black as the sky on a cloudless, moonless night, pale skin only making them glint against the angry rays of sunlight. A hint of hunger still glinting in his irises.

Realization hits Jaebum like a freight train, giving way to the relief that washes through him. Putting aside his need for release, he sits up, and tentatively caresses his lover's cheek with the back of his hand, moving them in an upward, then downward motion. When he sees Jinyoung slowly warming up to the strokes, he moves his hand to the nape of his neck, and pulls the other forward wrapping him in a tight hug. His erection crushed between their abdomens, with Jinyoung's jutting at his perineum, but he ignores the lewd sensations raging through him. He soothes his lover until the the heat in the room starts to cool again.

After a while, he leans back and searches his mate's face yet again, then let's his lips hovers over his earlobes. "Let me feed you," he whispers softly, letting his breathe fall just as softly. He feels his lover tense for a moment, then continues, "It's been too long. The little you took a few minutes ago will not be enough to sustain your Self."

"I know," came Jinyoung's curt reply.

"Then take it. I meant what I said. Take all of me, if need be."

"No! You know that's not what I need you for."

"I'm already yours for you to do what you please. If not, take what will sustain your Self and the vessel. I need you just as much, if not, more, so take it! Damn it, Jinyoungie! Take it!"

With a growl, Jinyoung pushes Jaebum onto his back again. He sends out psychic tendrils once against surprised to find Jaebum's doors opened for him, but he doesn't let it show. If Jaebum wants to lay his life down for Jinyoung then he'll show Jaebum the excruciating pain he'll endure if Jinyoung loses control. One tendril to wraps around his mate's wrists and hold them above his head. The second around his ankles to hold him in place. Third tendril to wrap around the base of his length, effectively acting as a cockring. The fourth penetrated his mental walls, brushing against every part of it.

"Is this what you want?" He crushes his lips in a hard almost painful way, and takes a long draw of Jaebum's life force.

"Jaebum, you taste too sweet. I just want to drain you. I want to watch as your vessel grows pale and your wolf howls his last howl. Is that what you want to hear?" He flips a weak Jaebum unto his hands and knees, tendrils adjusting, but never releasing. He raised his hand and connects it to Jaebum's bum, the sound reverberates against the walls, and he watches as the skin collects blood in the shape of his hand. Jaebum throws his head back and whimpers, sweat starting to dot his forehead but the look on lover's face is of opposite contrast. A cold smirk is plastered on his face.

He reaches between Jaebum's legs and grabs his member. He pulls it back then nudges his mates knees with his to signal his mate to close his legs, before he reaches for the lube he had left on his side of the bed. He squeezes a generous amount into his palm and warms it up. He strokes himself a few times before brushing his member against his mate's entrance. Jaebum pushes back, silently begging to be penetrated, but too delirious to stop the loud moans that escape his pink lips. Moans that he would've blushed at if he were to hear them lucid ears. He knew he could out-power Jinyoung, but the sensations running through his veins rendered him weak.

"Don't you dare cum!"

Jinyoung showed no mercy still and drags his hand down, ghosting over his mate's rim. Tracing veins from base to tip, he continues to tease Jaebum. He places a palm between his mate's shoulder blades and pushes, causing Jaebum's thighs to spread and his member to slides back to it natural position, slapping him in the abdomen. A harsh shot of pleasure shoots through Jaebum as the over-sensitive head of his penis hits him in the belly. A delicious shiver running from the tip of his toes to his head. Jinyoung releases each tendril teasingly starting with his and ending with the one wrapped securely around the base of his lover's cock, and Jaebum nearly let's all loose on the sheets below him.

"Fuck, Nyoungie!" It takes almost all his willpower to fight off the urge to cum right then and there by biting down crudely on his lip, drawing blood. *Not yet! Please, sweet darkness, not yet!*

Then he feels Jinyoung thrust between his thighs, and he instinctively squeezes his thighs around his lover's member. The tip brushes against his member at every push and pull. The stimulation and friction causes him to buck backwards against Jinyoung. He begins to reach under himself to wrap a hand around both their heats, but Jinyoung grabs at his wrist and pulls it up, locking it against his back, so Jaebum squeezes his thighs together focused on the finish.

After a few more thrust Jinyoung hisses, releasing his wrist and falls against his back. His hips still snapping never losing rhythm or speed. Sweat drips from his forehead onto his mate's shoulder and collects together with his mate's. He laps at it with his tongue, earning him sultry moan from the man below him.

The tightness of Jaebum's thighs around his member almost too much. He nips at the arch of Jaebum's earlobe then sticks his tongue into his ear, more lewd encouragements. Jaebum twists his head around to look at his lover, his mouth open wantonly, and Jinyoung seizes the opportunity to draw a long breathe, sucking more of his life force.

"Come for me, baby," the encouragement low but it's all Jaebum needs for his dick to twitch one last time, and he's spilling his seed one the sheets. He howls and a surge of power rocks the room. The jolt of the bed sends Jinyoung thrusting one last time into the warmth of his lover's thighs, his arms encircles his mate's waist, and he's cumming harder than ever. A curse falling from his beautiful reddened lips. The high of sex and feeding filling his senses. Although his succubus is still weak, she still reveling in the dance. His tendrils exit Jaebum's mind. The mating dance for now is over.

"Sweet darkness," he mumbles and falls to his side, taking his mate with him. "I think I can live a thousand more years after _that_." The succubus in him scowls at the lie.

His mate giggles prettily, face in the sheets. "I'm glad I can help."

Silence falls as the two regain there breathing, but it's not an awkward one. It's a silence they've come to cherish. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. After some time, Jaebum turns in his lover's arms to face him and Jinyoung looks at him, questioningly.

Jaebum sighs, and begins, "What do you think will happen when the Luthvius is released?"

"I don't know, but I have to make this work. My father is not getting any younger."

"You mean, "we," right?"

"You're right! WE! Now, get your ass up!" Jinyoung exclaims with another resounding slap to Jaebum's ass cheek that he didn't abuse. His dick twitches between them.

Jaebum stares up at him in surprise, "Again?" He immediately squirms out of Jinyoung tight grasp, and jumps of the bed, scrambling to the attached bathroom. "You'll be the death of me, Park Jinyoung."

Letting out a roar of laughter, Jinyoung makes a grab for Jaebum's ass, missing by only an inch. Curse his dick for moving! A minute more and he would've had Jaebum squirming just like that under him.

He hears the shower head come on and he sinks back on the bed, letting his thoughts process all the changes that will occur soon. _I'll have to tell him soon that JJ Project will no longer exist. The four Blood Jeweled males that were carefully chosen by the counsel will be moving in tomorrow, but how? How do I tell him that he'll have to be moving back to his own private quarters down the hall? How do I tell him that his long time feline friend, Nora, will have to be given up? All of this is unfair... to the both of us. May the Darkness save us all. Sweet Darkness send us a queen who will save us all._

  
Jaebum can't seem the brush off the anxiety he discovered not only in Jinyoung's mind, but his eyes during the dance. The eerie feeling that things were about to change drastically. The anxiety he tasted on the weaker was almost physical, almost as though he had licked it with his own tongue.

Turning the hot water knob, Jaebum fiddled with the corner of his towel, before using Craft to hanging it on a non-existent hook. Summoning a box, he places it on the vast marble sink counter. He takes off the necklace and ring that are adorned with his Jewels, tapping them once each. The Black Jewels sang back at him, a delicious song that answered only to him.

He remembered the day his mother gifted him the pieces, only then they were Red Jewels. Two centuries later, his mother joined his father in Hell after a tragic accident and accepted the darkness another two centuries later, after he had met Jinyoung.

It was Jinyoung who had lead him over the bridge to Hell to see his parents one last time. Jinyoung who had given him closure. Since then he has served under Jinyoung and through him the High Lord, never belonging to a Queen. When he had made the Offering to the Darkness and descended to the Black, he was sure that he was stronger than his lover, but was afraid that one day it would be Jinyoung who would be the one to push him into the Twisted Kingdom. He was afraid to wander the Twisted Kingdom, shattered, but he trusted Jinyoung. Jaebum longed for a Queen who was not afraid of him. A Queen who would be a friend. A Queen who would accept him and whom he could accept in return.

Sighing, he stepped into the shower. _Sweet Darkness, when can I find a friend I could talk to informally. That in itself would be a blessing,_ he shot into the Darkness.

 

  
After the both of them had freshen up, the pair made their way downstairs to the dining hall of the large keep. The places was at least a couple thousand years old, but well maintained. Annual renovations showcased the overwhelming wealth and prestige of the Park family. The grandeur of the interior design and the furniture splayed around the keep were all of the latest designs. The tapestries on the wall all handcrafted and well placed. Family portraits lined the walls together with art that would cost more than even the richest laden their lifetime fortunes.

Just as they cross the threshold of the dining hall, they both notice a well-built platinum blonde standing by the large oak dining table, surveying the food that had been set out at the center of the table.

Walking around the foot of the table, Jinyoung and Jaebum come to a halt opposite of the platinum blonde. The man standing before them was about average height, twinkling dangerous eyes that looked like melted chocolate with flecks of caramel. His shoulders and chest indicated that he kept in shape. It would not be a surprised if his abs were solid as a rock. His pants hugged his hips and thighs like a second skin. He was dressed in the latest fashion, so they knew right off the bat that he was the son of an elder. Psychic senses indicate that this newcomer was an alpha wolf. A rare breed only found in Dea Al Mon royalty. Dea Al Mon, the Children of the Woods, a long living race that kept to themselves, Blood as they are Blood, but what was a Dea Al Mon royalty doing in Hell?

The platinum blonde was smiling, but it did not reach his eyes. He turned to face them from across the table and dug his heels into the floor, hands coming to rest on his hips, a warriors stance, a Warlord Prince. Long black nails indicated he was a Black-Widow Weaver as well. The smile slowly fades, giving way to a calm and dangerous arch of his brow. The walls of the dining hall ices over as the newcomer silently challenges the two. Snarls and growls bounce off them from the two wolves as they wound their bodies tightly, ready to pounce on one another. The succubus let's out all the air in his lungs ready to suck the wolf dry.

Suddenly a loud screech fills their heads, and all three reach up to cover their ears instinctively. When the noise fades, all three are on their knees, cradling their heads in their palms.

The High Lord was not having any of this. He leans heavily on his cane. "How do you suppose I pass the mantle, if you behave like this, Jinyoung-ah?" The soft thunder in his voice fills the great hall.

"Mianhae, abeoji," Jinyoung apologizes with a slight bow, immediately, "but what is a Dea Al Mon Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince doing here?"

"This Warlord Prince is Jackson and he will be staying here. I trust you will treat him the same way you would treat Jaebum, in the future. Please, Jackson, have a seat."

"As you wish, High Lord," quickly recovering from the shocking information, and bows in the direction of the High Lord. He pulls out a chair from in front him, and takes a seat, awkwardly.

"Nyoung-ah, both you and Jaebum have a seat."

"Nae," they both reply. One nodding once, while the other continues to bore holes into the head at the wolf, who is eyeing the dishes hungrily now.

Breakfast was usually a somewhat silent meal in Nightingale Manor with Jinyoung and Jaebum seated across each other at the center, deep in thought and the High Lord seated at the head of the the table, a ways away from them, groaning and grunting over Blood matters. But not today. Jackson was here, and he was a Shadow Realm Blood from a naturally secretive race.

Walking towards the head of the table, the High Lord pauses for a moment behind his namesake and brushes a hand across his shoulder as if dusting away stray piece of lint. He settles into his usual seat before beginning, "The rest of our guests will be arriving between noon and balls, so Jinyoung, I need you to be on your best behavior and welcome them all. I will be at the Keep well into the wee hours of the morning, but if anything were to go astray, I am but a psychic thread away.

Jackson arrived early because he was the first to be chosen by Kyoko. Assist him in finding quarters that are to his liking. Jaebum, I want you in my study after breakfast." He lifts his hand, silencing his son before the younger can let a sound escape. "Please, wait until I'm finished, son. Have the entire place cleaned, interior and exterior. Hire more hands if needed. Have everyone clear their schedules for the next two days. Sweet Darkness, Kyoko will be here to assess the final line up of the chosen and their living arrangements. I don't want to be mauled down by a 300lbs white tiger that descended from dragons, so don't disappoint me. Did I miss anything?"

Jaebum clamps his lips together. Few are the people that have come face to face with the Daughter of all Blood, not even the High Lord, who answered only to her. Her word was final. There is no Blood older or more powerful than Kyoko. The jewels that appear at the alter when excelling at simple Craft and making the Offering came from her.

Jinyoung looked down at his plate, thoughtfully. "I thought they were arriving tomorrow. Is there a reason for the rush?"

"No. I would like for them to get settled in before Kyoko comes to see the place. Although I don't know the reason for the inspection of quarters. The Keep is the third largest estate in all three realms after the Keep and Ebon Askavi."

Jinyoung nods his head slowly. "Rest assured, abeoji. I will arrange everything."

"I'm not worried about the living arrangements..." _I worry about our ancestral home. It won't withstand the potential power of six Warlord Princes at each other's throats,_  he says on a psychic thread, sure that Jaebum will pick up the thread as well.

A ding resounds off the walls and everyone snaps their necks in the direction of Jackson. It wasn't until the last words slipped from his mind that he realized that he didn't aim it at his son alone. He had forgotten that anyone as strong or stronger than his son can pick up the thread. Now he knew Jackson's potential power. What he didn't know was who was stronger. The battle for leadership of the group will be tough one. Thus far, he was sure that he had three strong males on his hands. With Jaebum stronger than Jinyoung, he was sure it would be Jaebum, but now he wasn't so sure.

"There are three more arriving? I was under the impression that I was the only other one among the Chosen." The first was in a shocked tone, but the last was more a thought spoken aloud with excitement, laced with anticipation and slight disappointment.

"Yes, Jackson. There will be three more. All Blood. There will be a test for leadership potential before the group debuts though."

The thought of not being alone reassured Jackson, but the weight of the words also made him feel uneasy. Those from the Shadow Realm would outweigh those from the Living Realm in the group, making him sympathize with the two across the table from him.

_I wonder how much both of you can take_. He shot a thread at both of them.

_Are you willing to find out?_ The question a caress across his mind.

_Jinyoung, don't start._

What?? I think it'll be fun!

"I can hear all your thoughts," the High Lord cackled. They all look at him. "I am a mind reader," he explained, tapping a black tinted nail on his temple, more for Jackson than the other two. Jaebum's lips quirk up into a small glum smile.

Jackson's mouths an _oh_ and looks down at his plate. The information tucked safely deep into his mind, shutting his outer walls. He was well aware of the fact that the High Lord was powerful, but not how powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments . Need any explanations to something ?


	3. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense glimpse of the Sadist .... oh and YugBam cuz YugBam are a precious power couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White  
> Yellow  
> Tiger eye  
> Rose  
> Summer sky  
> Purple dusk  
> Opal*  
> Green  
> Sapphire  
> Red  
> Gray  
> Ebon-Gray  
> Black
> 
> When making the Offering to the Darkness, the Birth Right stone darkens once or twice up the jewel ranks. So if one possesses Red, after the Offering, one would have Ebon-Gray or Black.
> 
> Realms :
> 
> Light : The Landen and Blood races reside here .  
> Shadow : The Landen , Blood and mystical races reside here .  
> Dark : The Blood who await to accept the Darkness reside here .
> 
> Blood Heirarchy :
> 
> Males :
> 
> Landen : non-Blood of any race . No magic .  
> Blood male : a general term for all males that are Blood; even if they don't wear jewels  
> Warlord : A jeweled male equal to a witch  
> Prince : a jeweled male equal to a Priestess or Healer  
> Warlord Prince : a dangerous, extremely aggressive jeweled Blood male; slightly lower than a Queen
> 
>  
> 
> Females :
> 
> Landen : non-Blood of any race; no magic  
> Blood : general term for all females of Blood race; even if they don't wear the Jewels  
> witch : a Blood female who wears the jewels; general term for all Jeweled-females  
> Healer : a witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses; equal to a Prince and Priestess  
> Priestess : a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries , and Dark Alters; they witness marriages and perform offerings; equal to a Healer and Prince  
> Black Widow : a witch that heals the mind or Self ; weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions ; trained in illusions and potions ; a rare gift to possess ; they have the ability to retract their nails that are filled with venom  
> Queen : a witch who rules the Blood ; she is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center ; as such , she is the focal point of their society .
> 
> Hierarchy of Queens :
> 
> District Queens > Territory Queens > Queen of Ebon Askavi (The Dark Throne that only Witch sits on)

As Jackson slowly saunters down the garden path, away from the massive structure he was would be referring to as his home from now on, he unconsciously let the tips of his fingers caress a nearby row of shrubs. He inhales the afternoon air, hoping to wash away the sympathy he had felt at breakfast table, but after the third inhalation, he gave up with a heavy sigh. Although he was from the Dea Al Mon, a secretive but strong race, he still felt sympathy for those in this realm. The circumstances surrounding the time of their death determined two things, whether they ended up here in Hell or faded back into the Darkness. Hell was a realm that those who have passed from the Living and Shadow Realm can fulfill their dreams or deal with unfinished before fading back into the Darkness. The vessel maintaining its appearance from the last hour of their death. The only two groups that usually stayed in Hell for a period of time were the Harpies, a race of witches that died in a brutal death, and the Cildru Dyathe, children that either died too young or in a horrible way, both clans usually stuck together in a tight-nip circles.

Jackson was born into a wealthy family and was loved all his life. Both the Landen and the Blood respected him. Before claiming his rightful place as a potential Second Circle in Morghann's court. Before making the Offering to the Darkness, he was a professional fencer, the class clown of his class, and a lady's man (or so everyone thought). He was in fact not only attracted to the opposite sex, but to some his sex as well. He let everyone assume he was only attracted to women, partly because not only was the Laden world unaccepting of his sexual taste, but also because he hurt deeply when judged too harshly. He knew his downfall was his compassion for others, so he expertly tucked his feelings away until prompted to let it out. His mother, Sophia was his only trusted confidante when the feelings became too overwhelming, but she was in Shadow Realm and he was in Hell (literally). Mother Night only knew when he would see her again.

 

When he came to his senses again, he found himself in a beautiful man-made hedge cove. He was sitting on his heels with his hands buried in the dirt, busily patting the soft soil around a patch of Witch Blood. It was obviously trampled on accidentally by a wolf judging by the prints in the dirt beside it. His eyes filled with tears. Witch Blood only grew where a witch was killed brutally. Hopefully the High Lord himself dealt with the bastard who killed this poor witch.

"My mom always said that babies who were given names had a better of chance of survival, so let's give you a name. How about... ah! Bob! How's Bob?" Finally satisfied with the aesthetics of the plant, Jackson blinked away the tears and stood up. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulls out a cotton handkerchief, all the while admiring his work. "Cute!" He smirks, wiping his hands.

Suddenly, a gust of wind sweeps through the garden, and he tenses. The psychic scent of a two male black panthers mingled with the scent of two very different expensive colognes, filled his nostrils and then his lungs. Excitement rose in his chest. 

 _*Bam*_ he shot through into the twilight sky.

Moments later, * _Yes, I'm with Yugyeom. We just arrive_ *, came the reply on a Black thread. His excitement rose further at the knowledge. He turned on his heels, and walked briskly in the direction of the keep. He had just made it through the elegantly designed double French doors he had exited a few minutes ago, when a pair of gangly arms encircled his neck and another encircled the owner of the first pair of arms and himself. Laughing, he pushed at Bambam's shoulders to inspect his old friends.

Bambam was as fashionable as ever. His black hair that hung neatly over his forehead was parted slightly over his left eye. The fringe stylishly hung above his right eyebrow. His eyes, a nice almond shape, were highlighted with makeup and brightened by a pair of gray contacts that Jackson was sure he didn't need. Around his neck he wore a gold chain adorned with Black stones, his stones, which were glinting happily at the moment. Although, the younger man was a Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince as well, Jackson knew he could easily out power the younger man.

His husband, Yugyeom, although younger than the two other men, towered over the both of them. Among their close-knit circle of friends he was known as the Giant Maknae. His mischievous eyes, now highlighted with black and hints of dusk-colored eyeshadow, caught the eyes of both men and women, but they only lingered on Bambam for as long as he'd known the two. Crazily, it was his forehead that was the most attractive physical asset, but his hips told no lies. The man was infamous for his hip thrust dance.

Jackson, on the other hand, could've sworn up and down that he was using Craft to hypnotize his audience into thinking he was dancing.

"Yo, Gyeom, Bam must be a handful for you, huh? It looks like your filling up pretty well... down here too!" As he reaches for the other man crotch, which he dodges skillfully much to Bambam's glee.

"Yeah, hyung!" he exclaims, looking down to hide the pink shade that creeps on his high cheekbones, making his husband cackle even louder. His Black Jewel shimmering from where it sat on his finger.

"Oh, I take care of my baby real well," Bam tells Jackson with a wink, making his lover's blush deepen and color starts to creep to his ears.

"Yah! Hajima! Jebal!" he whines.

It's not until the three of them start walking up the grand staircase excitedly catching up when they feel it. The surge of power that rumbles throughout the house causing the three to crouched back on their heels ready to pounce, teeth grit tightly together, snarls and growls slipping through their lips. Their hybrid instincts taking over their being.

Jackson is the first to act. He bolts up the stairs two at a time, running through the corridors towards the source, Yugyeom close behind him. Without hesitating, he uses Craft to fling the huge door that absorbed most of the surge open, only to regret what his eyes fall upon. The surge of power rumbles again and he stops dead in his tracks. The other two hybrids barrel into him, and they fall into a heap on the floor. Thankful for having his eyes torn away from the scene, Jackson quickly grabs at the collar of his friend's and drags them back out before they even have a peek at the scene he has now come to regret.

"Ah, cham, hyung, let go!" he hears Bambam complaining, but he's determined to drag them far away that he mentally tightens his grip and uses Craft once again to close the door behind him. The quiet click of the knob mechanism makes him sigh inwardly with relief.

It's not until he has both of them in his quarters at the opposite end of the hall that he releases them. At this point, both Bam and Gyeom's panther ears are standing high on their heads. Their slick black tails are wagging dangerously, hints of black fur are present on their arms and neck.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Bam bursts out, enraged. One hand already adjusting his collar, while his husband does the same staring blankly at Jackson.

Jackson quickly shook his head as relief washes over him. "Nothing. It was nothing. Don't worry too much about it... for now." He shifts in his stance to alleviate the tension in his pants. The image of Sadi sitting in an armchair with a cold, unmoving expression while his mate stood in front of a full length mirror naked with his hands bound above his head writhing in pleasure is enough to make him go half-hard. All his life the rumors of Jinyoung the Sadist were just that... Rumors. He never thought he would see the succubus in action. Curiosity made him hard, but the cold expression he saw was enough to chill him to his bones, which he was not about to admit to anyone.

"Mother Night, hyung, are you hard? Now I'm really curious." The statement was enough to snap him out of his trance.

"You both are well aware that this is Sadi's ancestral home, right?"

"Well, yes! Is he here?" Bam looks at him, questioningly.

"He is, not just as our host, but he's one of the chosen."

"Mother Night!" Its Yugyeom's turn to curse.

"Exactly! Mental note, let's not enter that room unless invited," Jackson takes a seat at the table and gestures at the two to do the same. "Actually, lets just avoid being near that room at all cost!"

"Hyung, are you afraid of Jinyoung?" Bam's curiosity is even more piqued now. Not only did he notice the half-hard on in Jackson's pants, but the hidden fear in his voice. "What exactly did you see that we didn't get a chance to?"

"Something I'm both curious and afraid to experience... his bed manners... or lack of it, I guess I should say."

"Surely, we won't have to. That's why he has that wolf now, right? What is his name? To tame his needs."

"Hopefully, we won't have to. On to other matters at hand.... Where is Youngjae? I thought he would be coming with you guys."

"That pocket full of sunshine had some matters to deal with at home. He sent a servant explaining that he would join us for dinner here tonight," Bam explained.

"Aww... okay, I guess-" Jackson is cut off by knocking at the door. All three of them turn in their seats to look at the door as though it were some foreign object fallen out of the skies. Finally coming to his senses that it's his suite, Jackson calls out, "Come in!"

As gracefully as he did earlier that day, Sadi swept into the room, his face controlled, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened earlier. The same cold, controlled smile on his face. "If all of you are done gawking and talking about what you stumbled in on, I can escort the new-comers to their assigned suites."

"You mean, suite, right?" Bambam asked in a concerned tone, not bothering to hide the fact that they were indeed discussing it.

"Right. Suite. Shall we?" The seductive undertone was soft as silk, but his expression remained the same.

Jackson suppressed a shiver that threatened to run a course up his spine. _Why is he like this? He treats us like the enemy. Like any of them had a real choice to be here,_ he inwardly sneered.

When Bambam stood from his chair, Yugyeom took that as a cue. Jinyoung once again spins on his heels, leaving the room, and Jackson shoots up from his seat immediately. Suddenly feeling awkward, Jackson decides to trail behind the three men. The four of them make their way back to the flight of stairs only this time to go up to the next floor. Jackson couldn't help, but look towards the door at the other end of the hall as he shuts his door. _Is the wolf from earlier okay? Is he still alive? What happened to him?_ He couldn't help, but wonder.

The tiny hairs on his nape begins to prickle, his instincts screaming that he was being observed too closely. Tearing his gaze from the door, he craned his neck to the others and latches on to Jinyoung's. His eyes glittering dangerously, a perfect brow lifted at the end, before fill pink lips curl upwards into a smile that is just as dangerous. The look was so intense and... knowing. Bambam and Yugyeom are frozen mid-step, eyes locked on him. Waiting to pounce should a brawl break out.

*Of course he's alive and well. I need him alive and well. Why, are you curious? Everything we do is consensual and... safe. Would you care for a taste of me?*

The personal thread is a blow to Jackson's gut. His mind goes reeling, sputtering. He had not intended to release his thoughts on a thread. Instead, he keeps his cool, arches an eyebrow, and shoots right back, *And if I did?* challenging the succubus.

*Whenever you think you're ready, you know where my suite is.* With that said, the succubus turns and continue the towards the staircase, then up the flight, leaving Jackson mentally gaping after him.

Finally, since meeting the succubus in the dining hall that morning, he lets the shiver run its course through his body and swallowed hard, only to choke from a parched throat. Apprehension squeezed his heart tighter than a scared little child holding his or her parents hand in a crowded place for the first time, while fear clutched at his guts like a vice grip, but curiosity drew him to Jinyoung like a moth to a flame. Will he ever get used to this mixed feelings?

After his friends settled into their new rooms, and Jinyoung had quietly excused himself, Bambam was the first to break the silence, with a loud sigh that almost seemed exaggerated. "Bless the night! How is he so smooth and yet so... cold?" A shiver takes course through his whole frame, making him shake violently.

Yugyeom immediately walks around the table and silently wraps his arms around his husband, silently running his finger into the hair at the nape of his neck, soothing him. Just two seconds was all it took for Bambam to settle into his embrace. He knew how much his husband relied on his strength. Just the warmth of his touch could soothe Bam into a quietness that was heartwarming to all those around them. The love that emitted was simply unrivaled throughout the realms.

Looking over Bambam's head, he looks over at his lifelong friend. Jackson seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts since the incident from earlier. He will never know what Jackson saw exactly in Jinyoung's suite, but he does know that if Jackson lets his curiosity get the best of him one of two things will happen, either the two would soon tumble in a struggle for power or Jackson would be seeking satisfaction elsewhere. Territories would be crossed and the treaty will be at stake, if the first happened.

Yugyeom was well aware of the cost, and the cause of the treaty. His mother had briefly informed him and Bambam of the what was at stake for them. First Shield of Ebon Rih, the right hand of the Territory Queen of Ebon Rih. In a matriarchal society, a male either bowed down to a Queen and served in a Circle of her court, or wore the Ring of Obedience around his cock as a slave and still submitted to the Territory Queen in whatever way she chose. Serving the Queen of Ebon Rih was the only way he could keep his marriage safe, so he was willing to do whatever it took to make the treaty a successful one. Luckily, he and Bam had a background in dance, so they wouldn't be starting from the bottom.

After a moment of contemplation, Jackson stood up slowly, meeting his eyes before saying, "I'll take my leave. Meet you at dinner, yeah? If Youngjae shows up, thread me immediately. I haven't seen him it what seems like forever." A smile forms on his face as a memory seemed to appear before his eyes.

"Arraseo," Yugyeom replied back.

"Hyung!" lifting his head from Yugyeom's shoulder, Bambam called out to the older one.

Jackson turned back and looked at the younger one questioningly.

"It's good to see you haven't changed at all. Let's work hard together," he says, his eyes suddenly looking apprehensive, but hopeful.

Jackson nods at him once and exits. It's not until he's in the privacy of his quarters that Bambam's words hit home. _Why did he look apprehensive? What is he so worried about? All they had to do was sing, dance, tour, practice, and smile for a bunch of Laden cameras...._

 _... and play nice with each other._ The thought of playing nice with the Sadist made him feel... uneasy. Can he play _nice_ with Sadi? Does Sadi _even know_ how to play nice? How does one _play nice_ with someone that took pleasure in hurting others?

Throwing himself on his bed, he sighs out loud. * _Aish, meolla! Help me, Mother Night. I need answers. I want someone I can hold. Someone I can talk to. Someone will treasure me for who I am._ * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates on The Treaty follow me Twitter : @islandahgase . 
> 
> I'm one of the 7 admin for Official GOTALOT . We're on FB , IG and Twitter , occasionally Weibo too #ShamelessSelfPromoting LOL Come join our awesome circle . So far , we have 47 Ahgases from everywhere in the world .


	4. For Love and Family Duty (or the Love of Family Duty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is torn between duty to his family and his love for Bambam, who is his "new family," and how does he distract Bams ?

The atmosphere in Bambam and Yugyeom's suite had yet to change since Jackson made his exit. Apprehension was a thick cloud that shrouded the room. Placing a black shield around the room for privacy, Bambam finally seizes the opportunity to question his husband.

"Shouldn't we just tell him?" he starts, as he pulls away slightly from his husband's embrace. Not being able to tell Jackson, their lifelong friend, their circumstances has been eating at him since they were told that their marriage was in jeopardy.

"No! Not yet, at least," came the stern reply, "You know that even though our marriage is important to me, this concerns not just us anymore. The Blood are relying on us to make this treaty work."

"I know, baby, but he could help us. I think that as long as we lay it out for Jackson, he'll help us. I know he'll be on our side. You know Jackson was always one to challenge the limits, challenge social norms... challenge anything really."

Still, Yugyeom shook his head stubbornly. There was just way too much at stake for him to risk. Family duty was important to him, but now that Bambam was his husband, he was torn between his new family and his old one, as well as the Blood race. Contemplating the importance of each was a weight he had never fathom shouldering, so now that the weight was inevitable, his mind was a puddle.

"We'll do it when the time is right. For now, let's enjoy our new bed," he says, smoothly avoiding the topic at hand, approaching his husband, want palpable in his gaze.

"Oh, no you don't, kind sir!" Bam counters, backing up away from his husband until he's falls backwards against the chair Jackson had occupied, giggling. His body instantly reacting to his husband's proximity, but his mind still questioning the other's hesitation.

"Oh yes, I do! And I do just right," his husband counters, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, caging him in before attacking Bam's neck with soft lingering kisses. "Baby, you always taste so sweet."

After some gentle kisses, Bambam gives up and gives in to his lover with a mental sigh and note to broach the subject again at a later time. Whatever was making Yugyeom skittish, Bam was sure he would find out soon. "Take me to bed, babe."

With that, Yugyeom immediately bends slightly to his side to hook his arm behind Bam's knees, scooping him up into his arms, and makes a break for the bed. Kicking off his shoes, Yugyeom lifts his right knee on the bed and gently lays Bam in the center.

Leaning in close to his husband's ear, he whispers softly, "I imagined you splayed out naked on this bed as soon as my eyes fell on it. Hard, leaking and ready to take my cock."

The image alone is enough to elicit a moan from Bambam, but the look in Yugyeom's brown topaz eyes make him go impossibly harder, and his pant impossibly tighter. "Please, baby just fuck me!"

"In due time, baby, in due time. Patience. I will give you everything in due time," Yugyeom whispers against his skin as he kisses a path down his throat. His hands gently tugging at the other's tucked in shirt. Finally free of its restraints, Yugyeom pulls the blouse and tugs it up further.

Bambam, as if on cue, sits up slightly, arms raised in the air, making it easier for the other to slip the garment off him, but Yugyeom surprises him by leaving the cuffs buttoned and binds his hands together. Satisfied with his work, Yugyeom continues down the path he had set earlier and sucks a nipple into his mouth. The moan that slips through Bambam's lips sends a shiver through him, and his lips to curl up into a smirk. Warmth wraps around his heart and squeezes, just like it always has since he met his lover. A swirl of his tongue around the nub makes the other lift his hips seeking delicious friction.

"Shit, babe, again, please," Bambam whines, gasping between each word. His breath shallow and needy, but it's all Yugyeom really needs in this world. He releases the nipple and moves across the plains of his lover's chest to give the other nipple just as much attention. "Yuggie, baby, please don't tease."

Humming, Yugyeom moves lower and lower, peppering kisses, nipping at his skin, and licking at every divot until he reaches the waistband of Bambam's distressed jeans. "Bammie, you taste so good. I love every inch of you. My husband, my lover, my friend, but most of all, my heart." Every word that slipped through Yugyeom lips was punctuated by a soft kisses across his abdomen, and every word engraved itself into Bambam's heart, making it even harder to fight the urge to thrust up into his husband.

"I want m-more, Yuggie. I need more! I need you."

"Shhh, baby, I will give what you need just lay back and enjoy it all. Just like you always do. You're such a good boy," Yugyeom whispers into his skin, as he slowly unbuttons the older boy's pants. Leaning back once again, Yugyeom tugs at the other's jeans.

Bambam lifts his hips off the bed, making the slide easier. He hisses as the tugging pulls his boxers slightly downwards and his cock head peeks over the waistband, cold air brushes over it softly. Cum is leaking from the tip and smears across his abdomen as it twitches.

Yugyeom only grows hungrier at the sight before him. Licking his lips, he bends forward, pulling the obstructive clothing off and flings it across the room behind him. After the first time they made love, they had promised each other to keep Craft out of the bedroom, and to just let their passion guide them.

He wraps a hand around Bambam's shaft and sucks the swollen head into his mouth,. His tongue swirls around the tip before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing downwards twice. Each time letting Bam's cock hit the back of his throat, humming at the sensations that course through him.

He reaches in his back pocket for a packet of lube that he always carries with him for moments like this. He squeezes a generous amount into his palm and rubs his palms together, mouth never stopping in his ministrations. He circles Bambam's entrance and swallows around the cock head at the back of his throat before pressing in. It's a tight fit, both in his throat and Bam's entrance but that's how he helps the other adjust to the intrusion. One finger becomes two, two become three, and Bam is ready for him, but he wants to see his husband unravel and go crazy from all the sensations that are coursing through him. All the sensations that only Yugyeom can make him feel.

"Baby, I'm so close, but I want you in me. I don't wanna cum yet," he hears as Bambam struggles against the shirt that binds his hands together. Yugyeom's fingers are stimulating his prostate so perfectly that he's a moaning mess. His words are almost incomprehensible, but Yugyeom hears it. He's heard it a million times, but to his ears it sounds like the most beautiful music ever played.

"Cum in my mouth, babe. Go on. Fuck my mouth! I wanna taste all of you. I want you to feel so good," he moans, pulling at the buttons of his jeans, freeing his throbbing, neglected shaft.

"Fuck, babe," Bam thrusts upwards into the other's wet, hot cavern. "Baby, I love you! Fuck, you make me feel so fucking good. Aah, fuck, your pretty mouth is taking me so good. Faster, baby, I'm so fucking close." White hot pleasure courses through him, blood is pounding so loudly that he hears the rapid drumming in his own ears. He looks down and meets his husband gaze, and he goes wild.

Yugyeom bobs his head even faster never breaking eye contact with his husband, fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves that has Bambam breaking free of his binds. Bambam grabs a fistful of his brown locks and pushes down until the other has his nose buried in his skin.

The only warnings he gets is when he feels a groan rumble deep in Bam's chest, a lift of Bam's balls when it hits him in the chin and a slight pulse surge up the cock in his throat before he feels hot cum sliding down smoothly. The sight of Bambam's scrunched up face is almost enough to make Yugyeom cum on the sheets below him. Seeing the Thai boy unravel under his ministrations is always a marvel in itself.

Slowly coming down from his high, Bambam loosened his grip on his hair. His husband continues milking his shaft to help him ride out his orgasm, until it almost becomes too much, sensitivity making it more painful than pleasurable. Pushing at his husbands head, Bambam opens his eyes and looks down to meet his lover's eyes once again. The carnal gaze that meets his is blown almost beyond recognition with a mixture of love and lust, fondness and hunger, and he feels that familiar flutter in his lower region once again.

His chest swells up with pride and possessiveness. Breathe hitching because damn it, Yugyeom is hot when his panther his threatening to overtake him. His eyes are now glowing a yellowish gold. He's crouched on his knees with his arms extended before him between Bambam's legs, almost like a bowing position. His lips curled in a snarl, ready to pounce on his husband.

Bambam inches a hand forward and caresses his cheek softly, and Yugyeom responds, nuzzling again it, purring deeply and straightens so that he's now on his hands and knees. He moves forward and captures Bambam's lips in a deep, searing open-mouthed kiss. His hands gripping the sheets on either side of his husband's naked hips.

Opportunity opens its door to Bambam and he slides down further until he's full under his husband's body. Wrapping his slender legs around Yugyeom, he flips them, so that now he's on top, fully hard again. The moan that escapes Yugyeom is all the encouragement he needs to continue his assault. He mouths at Yugyeom's neck before lacing his fingers between the other's and guiding it between them.

"Baby, you are the most beautiful black panther to ever grace the Realms," he whispers in Yugyeom's ears before tracing the shell with his tongue. He wraps their intertwined hands around their length. "And I still can't believe you're mine." The excess lube on Yugyeom's hand makes the slide on their lengths almost effortless.

Lifting himself slightly, Bambam lines himself up with the head of Yugyeom's cock. Delicious pain sears through every fiber of his being, but Bam doesn't care anymore. He loves it. The stretching sensation of his rim over Yugyeom cock subsides regretfully, but the feeling of fullness is addicting, and Bambam is lost in its ebbing tides. He rides Yugyeom like a jockey atop a prized steed, racing towards the finish. He holds on to his his husband's chest like his life depends on it. Nails dragging as sweat makes the grip slippery. Ecstasy fills his mind, heart and body. Kisses are shared. Mouths wander to areas that are reachable. Bites marks are placed. Teeth are grit together. Grips are bruising and handprints are made. Hands are intertwined, then loosened but always finding each other again.

The only sounds the fill the room are the sounds of skin against skin contact and the squelching of lube between their skins, but all they hear are their hearts beating as one, roaring in their ears. Yugyeom is slowly ebbing away from transforming into panther form, Bambam easily grounding him with the undulating of his hips, and with a choked out groan he cums deep in Bambam. Spurt after spurt of cum, paints Bambam's inside pearl white and it's enough to tip him over the edge yet again with a cry of Yugyeom's name.

Panting, he collapses on his husband, but after a minute, the other groans from sensitivity. Bambam's heart pumping means his rim fluttering erratically around his husband's softened shaft.

With a twist and pull, Yugyeom cradles his husband on his side. "I wanted to spread you out," Yugyeom remembers, with a laugh.

Bam giggles, lifting his head slightly. "When have we ever stuck to a plan when it comes to our sex life?" Sleep slowly creeping in on him and it's evident in his voice.

"Good question. Never!" He turns on his side, and brushes a lock out of Bambam's eyes. "I love you, kitty."

"I love you, Yuggie," Bambam replies, groggily and with a nuzzle of his nose into Yugyeom's side, he falls asleep. The Black shield he placed around the room comes down slowly, but surely.

Yugyeom waits until his husband is deep in slumber and the cum on his chest is dried up before he lifts his head with scoop of his palm, and pulls a pillow under to replace his arm. He saunters into the adjoining bathroom, grabs a hand towel and holds it under warm water. Wringing it slightly, he looks up at the mirror and catches sight of the scratches, bites and hickies that litter his neck and chest.

With a shake of his head, he returns to Bambam's sleeping form. He smiles at the sight. His heart swells with pride. This beautiful man is his, and his alone. No one else can see this, but him. He climbs on the bed, nudges his husband and whispers in his ear, "Kitty, I'm gonna clean you up, okay? Just relax."

Although Bambam mumbles his response, Yugyeom takes it as an affirmation and goes to work on cleaning his husband up. He's done this so many times. By the time, he's done, Yugyeom feels fatigue creeping on him, so he trudges back into the bathroom, dumps the washcloth in a basket, grabs another and turns the shower on.

_When the hot spray hits his back, he sighs. He lets his thoughts wander back to their earlier conversation. Can I trust Jackson to help us? I've known the older almost as long as I've known Bambam. If I do, how will that help us? Bambam and I were chosen because of our unconventional relationship and so our marriage was put at risk to make us submit. What does Jackson have to lose? Darkness, help me. Give me a queen who will protect me, love me, and respect me!_

With that on his mind, Yugyeom cleans himself thoroughly, and with a wipe down he claims his places beside his husband again and lets sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawd, this was excruciating to write, but I am excited for this next chapter ! I know I had said I would have all of GOT7 introduced by the 4th chapter but thanks to Yugbam's sexcapades this chapter became longer than I anticipated so this next chapter (spoiler) will be ... *screams* COCO !!!! And Coco's parents but OMFG COCO ! I love her ! She is the cutest . Youngjae needs to make and IG account for her ! 
> 
> Speaking of my Baby Otter ! Happy #SunshineYoungjaeDay ! (That was a mouthful but whatever I did not choose it o.O) Also , Victim of Love ... Omg ! I love it ! Y'all need to download the song if you haven't already , of course . 
> 
> Note to self : don't have the bright idea of trying to write a smut scene in the middle of an elementary school parking lot again even if your car is tinted . Jebus knows what you're writing , and he judging your ass ! HARD ! No pun intended ... okay maybe a little LOL 
> 
> Okay , I'm gonna go hide now . Til hopefully soon ... Bye , baby birds XD

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments . Feedback is appreciated . If you have any questions , leave a comment .


End file.
